4. Szybkość lub oszustwo
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku: Niewielkie spięcia w drużynie Niedźwiedzi. LeShawna, Beth i Katie założyły sojusz razem z Izzy, której nie bardzo ufają. Zadanie polegało na sprzedaniu jak największej liczby koszulek. Pomysły LeShawny i Courtney spowodowały wygraną obu drużyn. Justin zemścił się na Noah i "zmusił" dziewczyny do zagłosowania na niego po ich kłótni. Wyeliminowany został Noah. Wśród chłopaków w drużynie Goryli jest zdrajca, który trzyma po stronie Justina. Kto wyleci następny ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Dom Goryli U Dziewczyn Bridgette: Pamiętacie co się wczoraj działo ? Gwen: Właśnie nie moge sobie przypomnieć. Lindsay: Przyszedł Justin , a reszty nie pamiętam. Bridgette: Właśnie, Justin. Gwen: To przez niego to się stało. Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Jak on mógł ! Tak podle nas wykorzystał. '''Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): '''Mój głos będzie przeciwko niemu. Nie dam się tak wrobić następnym razem. U Chłopców '''Cody: Coś tu nie pasuje. Geoff: Co ? Cody: Powinien byc remis, bo my i Noah zagłosowaliśmy przeciw Justinowi, a on z dziewczynami na Noaha. DJ: Chris się nigdy jeszcze nie pomylił. Justin pewnie podłożył jeden z głosów. Geoff: Pewnie tak. Cody: Zapytajmy go o to. DJ: Ale skąd będziesz miał pewność, że on powie prawdę. Przecież to Justin. Justin: Hej ! DJ, Cody i Geoff odsunęli się od siebie Justin: O czym rozmawiacie ? DJ: To nie twój interes. Cody: Noah odpadł niesprawiedliwie. Powienien być remis. Justin: Czyżby ? A skąd macie pewność, że jeden z was nie jest zdrajcą ? DJ: Akurat. Chcesz nas skłócić, żeby potem kolejnego z nas wyrzucić. Justin: Dobra, jak sobie chcecie. Dowiecie się wtedy, gdy odpadniecie, a jeden z was zostanie. DJ: Dobra, chodźmy stąd. Cody, DJ i Geoff wychodzą, lecz jeden z nich się wraca, ale nie widać kto to Justin: Za chwilę się dowiedzą ???: '''Mam dość tego sojuszu ! Chcę go zakończyć. '''Justin: Jeśli na następnej ceremonii wylecę, to wszyscy dowiedzą się, że to ty jesteś zdrajcą, więc się postaraj. ???: 'Dobrze. Dom Pstrągów U Dziewczyn ''Eva i Sierra rozmawiają ze sobą '''Eva: Ciebie też wnerwiają te trzy lalunie. Sierra: No. Chciałabym zmienić drużynę, ale nie mogę. Eva: Ja mam dość taj gry. Nie chcę mi się już tu być z innymi uczestnikami. Sierra: Szczerze, dobrze by nam zrobiło, gdyby ich drużyna stała się najsłabsza. Eva: Dobry pomysł. Wchodzi Blaineley Blaineley: Co wy robicie ? A to z pewnością nic ciekawego więc po co ja was pytam. Sierra: Jeszcze zobaczycie. Blaineley: co to miało znaczyć Sierra: To, że ja zmieniam drużynę ! Blaineley: Zobaczysz, że jeśli Chris się nie zgodzi to wylecisz, a następna będziesz ty U Chłopaków Owen: To jak tam ty i Courtney ? Tyler: Ostatnio w ogóle was razem nie widać. Duncan: A wy to co ? Jakoś Izzy i Lindsay nie palą się na wasz widok. Tyler: No tak. Duncan: Ostatnio widziałem Lindsay z Justinem. Tyler: Co ?! Tyler wybiega z pokoju Duncan: To było mocne. Widziałeś jego minę. Owen: No. A czy to co powiedziałeś o mnie to też żart ? Duncan: Oczywiście. przecież ty jesteś fajny, a on to ciamajda i frajer. Owen: A ty masz jakiś sojusz z tamtymi dziewczynami ? Duncan: Tylko z Courtney. Ona chce mnie dołączyć do sojuszu z Blaineley i Heather, ale wolę zostać z tobą w sojuszu. Owen: To my mamy sojusz ? Duncan: Właśnie go założyliśmy. Owen: Super !!! Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): '''Owen jest taki naiwny. Bardzo mi się przyda razem z łamagą. Dom Niedźwiedzi U Dziewczyn '''Katie: Dziewczyny, mam zamiar zrobić jakąś zemstę na Trencie, ale nie wiem jaką. Beth: Za co chcesz go ukarać ? Katie: Za głos na Sadie ! LeShawna: Odpuść go sobie dziewczyno. On jest z Gwen ! Katie: No tak. Izzy: Wy chyba i tak nie byliście razem. Katie: Co to miało znaczyć ? Izzy: Nic. Czasem mówię to o czym myślę. Katie: Aha. Beth: '''LeShawna ma rację, odpuść go sobie. '''Katie: Macie rację. Dziś mu to powiem. Beth: To chyba dobrze. U Chłopaków Alejandro rozmawia z Haroldem Alejandro: Zastanowiłeś się już ? Harold: Tak. To znaczy niezupełnie. Alejandro: Czyli tak, czy nie. Harold: Nie chcę zakładać z tobą sojuszu. Alejandro: Dam ci jeszcze trochę czasu, a potem albo do nas dołączysz albo LeShawna odpadnie. Harold: Tylko nie LeShawna ! Alejandro: Masz jeszcze czas. Alejandro wychodząc mija się z Trentem, który wchodził do środka Trent: Hej. Alejandro: Nie mam humoru. Trent: I co dalej próbuje ciebie dołączyć do sojuszu. Harold: Tak. Zaczynam się go coraz bardziej bać. Trent: Nie pękaj, stary. I tak ja na ciebie nie zagłosuję i chcę się z tego jakoś wyplątać, ale nie wiem jak. Harold: Razem z dziewczynami go wyrzucimy. Trent: Tylko, że Izzy jest po jego stronie. Harold: Powiem to dziewczynom. Nie wiedzą, że Alejandro podsłuchuje ich przez drzwi. Chris (przez megafon): '''Zaczynamy zadanie ! Szybko ! Centrum Wyspy '''Chris: Witajcie ! Dzisiejsze zadanie polega na zebraniu 7 przedmiotów i zbudowania z nich rzeźby. Części możecie zdobyć przechodząc przez te trzy pajęczyny, lecz nie możecie jej dotknąć, ponieważ zostaniecie wyeliminowani z zadania. Gotowi ! Start. Wszyscy pobiegli do pajęczyn Chris ':A i zapomniałem dodać, że części mogą się stłuc... A zresztą. Pierwsza pajęczyna ''Do pierwszej pajęczyny podeszli Beth, Trent i Katie, Lindsay i Bridgette oraz Owen, Tyler i Courtney. '''Owen: Kolorowe pajęczyny. Courtney: Nie dotykaj ich ! Owen: Ta żółta wygląda jak frytki. Owen dotyka żółtej liny Owen: Co się dzieje ? Chris: Żółta pajęczyna powoduje halucynacje. Owen odpadasz. Courtney: Ekstra ! Została mi jeszcze jedna ciamajda. Tyler: Nie bój się ! Dam sobie radę. Courtney: Akurat. Lindsay: Tyler !!! Bridgette: Lindsay, możesz mi pomóc ? Tyler: Lindsay !!! Tyler i Lindsay wpadają w sieci Chris: Kolejne wyeliminowane osoby to Tyler i Lindsay ! Beth: To kto wchodzi pierwszy ? Katie: Niech zdrajca pójdzie pierwszy. Trent: Mówisz o mnie ? Trent i Katie zaczynają się kłócić Katie: Tak mówię o tobie ! Jak mogłeś zagłosować na Sadie ? Trent: Bo Alejandro powiedział, że przez nią przegraliśmy, więc pomyślałem, że... Beth: Dobra, pójdę pierwsza. Druga Pajęczyna Przy drugiej pajęczynie stali LeShawna i Izzy, Justin i Gwen, oraz Blaineley, Duncan i Eva LeShawna: Damy sobie radę. Izzy: No pewnie. Justin: Gwen, czy mogłabyś pójść tam za mnie ? Gwen: Nie. Sam sobie radź, lalusiu. Justin: Nudziara. Gwen: Egoista. Justin: No dobra, idź już, bo nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. Gwen: Nie będziesz tu tak stał. Idziesz ze mną ! Justin: Nie ! Gwen: Chcę wygrać, więc mi tego nie utrudniaj. Blaineley: Hej, mutancie. Idź pierwsza. Eva: Mutancie ?! Blaineley: Puszczaj mnie ! Eva łapie Blaineley i wrzuca ją do sieci Blaineley: Nieeee ! Chris: To było niezłe. Kolejna osoba wyeliminowana. Trzecia Pajęczyna Reszta, czyli Alejandro i Harold, Geoff, DJ i Cody oraz Heather i Sierra, stali przy trzeciej pajęczynie Chris: No dobra, ułatwiam wam zadanie. Nie musicie zbierać części, wystarczy że przejdziecie przez sieci. Heather: Ale właśnie przez te sieci tyle osób ląduje w szpitalu. Chris: To się postarajcie. Heather: No dobra. Sierra, idź przodem. Sierra: Nie ! Wolałam ciebie kiedy chciałaś mieć ze mną sojusz. Heather: Okej. To ja pójdę pierwsza. Tylko uważaj i nie wpadnij w sieć. Sierra: Serio ? Dobra. Geoff: Damy sobie radę. Prawda ? Cody: No pewnie. Musimy tylko trzymać się razem. Geoff, Cody i DJ próbują przejść przez sieć DJ: Udaje nam się Geoff: Chyba raczej udało nam się ! Chris: Geoff, DJ i Cody przeszli przez sieć dając drużynie 3 punkty ! Komu się jeszcze uda przejść ? Alejandro: Pomóc ci ? Harold: Dam sobie radę. Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Alejandro: Ale ja potrzebuję ciebie, więc... Alejandro popycha Harolda prosto w sieć Harold: ''Pomocy ''! Alejandro łapie go Alejandro: Jeśli wejdziesz do sojuszu ze mną to ciebie uratuję, a jeśli nie... Zaczyna puszczać Harolda Harold: Dobrze wejdę do tego sojuszu ! Alejandro: No to chodźmy ! Chris: Alejandro, Harold, Sierra i Heather zdobywają dla swoich drużyn po 2 punkty. Robi się gorąco. Druga Pajęczyna Izzy zaczyna wychodzić z pajęczyny, a LeShawna jej dopinguje. Reszta próbuje się wydostać z sieci LeShawna: Dajesz Izzy ! Izzy: Jeszcze tylko chwilka. Już ! Chris: Izzy ukończyła podnosząc swoją drużynę na pierwsze miejsce razem z Gorylami, a Pstrągi nieudolnie zajmują ostatnie miejsce. Izzy: Teraz ty, LeShawna ! LeShawna: Ja chyba rezygnuję. Chris: LeShawna pozbawia drużynę szansy na zrobienie przewagi. No trudno. Zostało jeszcze 9 osób. Justin: Ja też rezygnuję. Gwen: Ale jeszcze niewiele nam zostało do przebycia. Justin: Wyciągnijcie mnie stąd. Chris: Najpierw reszta musi wyjść lub się wycofać. Gwen: Nie ja. Duncan: Ja też nie. Eva: Ani ja ! Chris: Eva wychodzi pozostawiając naszą byłą parę samą. Courtney: Duncan, albo się wycofiesz, albo koniec z nami ! Duncan: A jak przegramy ? Courtney: Nie przegramy. Gwen: Frajer. Tak ! Chris: Gwen wychodzi zwycięsko, a ekipa ratunkowa zabiera Duncana i Justina. Zostało pięć osób. Pierwsza Pajęczyna Courtney, Bridgette i Beth przechodzą przez sieć, a Katie i Trent się kłócą Beth: Dam radę ! O nie ! Bridgette: Co ty robisz ?! Courtney: Nieeee ! Beth przewraca się i wpada razem z Courtney i Bridgette w sieci Chris: Została tylko dwójka, czyli Trent i Katie. Katie: Ja z nim nie idę. Rezygnuję ! Chris: Czyli ostatnia nadzieja w Trencie. Czy będą dwie, czy jedna eliminacja ? Trent: Zrobię to. Trent wchodzi w sieci, lecz po ktrótkim czasie kończy zadanie Chris: Czyli po raz kolejny mamy dwa zwycięstwa ! Pstrągi, widzimy się na ceremonii. Ceremonia Chris: No więc, jesteście tu po raz pierwszy, w tym sezonie. Głosujcie ! Sierra: Ja chcę zmienić drużynę. Chris: Jak będę miał w swoim domku jacuzzi to wtedy będziesz mogła zmienić drużynę. Heather: Ale ty masz jacuzzi. Chris: Serio ? Ale i tak nie możesz zmienić drużyny. Sierra: O nie. Blaineley: Tak ! Chris: Mam tu siedem pianek, a pierwsza wędruje do Evy, kolejne do Duncana, Courtney, Owena, Tylera i Heather. Eva: Ja rezygnuję. Chris: Nie możesz zrezygnować. Eva: Mogę. Albo twój dom będzie zniszczony. Chris: No dobrze więc odpada Eva, razem z Sierrą. Blaineley przechodzisz dalej. Sierra: Co ? Blaineley: Ha ! Obie frajerki wyleciały. Sierra: Ale teraz nie masz już kogo wyrzucić. Blaineley: Są jeszcze łamagi. Chris: Eva, Sierra wsiadajcie. I tak pożegnaliśmy kolejne osoby. Kto wygra, a kto wyleci ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Klip Specjalny Eva: Nareszcie ! Nie mogłam tego wytrzymać. Z chłopakami dałabym sobie radę, ale nie z tymi wiedźmami ! Jak mogłam z nimi wytrzymać te kilka dni. Jadę do Kurortu, gdzie poprawie swoje mięśnie i zapomnę o tym co się tu działo. Klip Specjalny Sierra: Nie udało mi się, a już myślałam, że Chris znów mnie przeniesie do innej drużyny. Wiedźmy mnie wykopały, ale ja jeszcze powrócę, bo coś z Heather mi nie pasowało. Przez chwilę była dla mnie miła, aż się zdziwiłam. Nawet Cody raz mówił, że ją lubi. Tak bardzo tęsknię za Codym !!! Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki